Daylight
by fanged sunshine
Summary: The RRB & PPG were two completely different kinds of people, especially since one is good and the other is evil.The people of Townsville would never allow them together. But good cannot exist without evil, and evil without good. Therefore Brick&Blossom,Boomer&Bubbles and Butch&Buttercup have to hide their relationship from the world, and only on certain nights can they be together.


DAYLIGHT

This is my first PPG fanfic, so please don't get mad if it's sucky. But reviews of all kinds are still welcome, just please go easy on me

And despise what the song says, this isn't exactly their last night, it's just their last night for a really long time.

/ This is the boy's POV

disclaimer: NOPE. I don't own anything

The RRB and PPG were two completely different kinds of people, especially since one is good and the other is evil. The people of Townsville would never allow them together. But good cannot exist without evil, and evil without good. Therefore Brick & Blossom, Boomer & Bubbles and Butch & Buttercup have to hide their relationship from the world, and only on certain nights can they be together.

[Brick & Blossom]

_Here I am waiting  
I'll have to leave soon  
Why am I holding on?  
We knew this day would come  
We knew it all along  
How did it come so fast?_

This is our last night but it's late  
And I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away  


I'm lying down on your bed waiting for you to come out of the bathroom. While I wait, I start to wonder why we both insist that this can work out. And as soon as you get out of the bathroom and smile that perfect smile at you, I remember why. But we both knew that when the night ends, I'll have to leave and in the morning, we'll be enemies again. We were the leaders, the smartest, amongst our siblings, and yet we still persist that what we have will last. And while we're together I don't question our theory at all, but the night goes by fast, and before we know it, this is our last night for another long time. So I try my best to not fall asleep as I hold you in my arms. And I hear you silently cry, because at the crack of dawn, I will have to slip away, and you will wake up alone on your bed, sometimes even second guessing if it was all a dream or not.__

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I look at the clock that said 4:30 am and I sigh as I looked down at you. You looked back at me, your eyes still glinting from your tears, and I gently wipe them away.

"Brick, we're going to make it right?" you ask me  
"One day, we'll be together in daylight, with a family. And the people of Townsville will just have to get used to it. And you will become Blossom Jojo." I tell you as you laugh a little.

I smiled at you and kissed your forehead to let you know how important you are to me. And I hear your sound breathing as you start to fall asleep in my arms. I hold you closer and tighter to me as I looked out the window dreading the sun that will force me away from you._  
_

[Boomer & Bubbles]__

Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down

This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes up, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory

You lay down on my chest as we wait for the sunrise on your rooftop. I gently comb through your hair with my fingers while my other hand wraps around your protectively. You look so beautiful as you look up the sky where the stars can still be seen as they shine so brightly. Your eyes seemed to twinkle as though they were one of the stars. You looked at the stars as you whispered something.

"What is it?" I ask you  
"I'm making a wish on the north star." You say looking at the star hopefully  
"What did you wish for?" I ask although I knew that you wont tell me  
"I cant tell you or else it wont come true…" You say smiling at me and I chuckle. We were silent for a while until you continued  
"But I'll give you a hint." You say and I looked at you curiously  
"It has something to do with you, me and our future kids." You say as you hold on tighter to me and I smile down at you.  
"When all this is over," I say as I sit both of us up and I continue  
"Bubbles, will you marry me?" I ask as I looked at her seriously  
"YES! Oh Yes Boomer!" You shout as you tackled me back down  
"But we first have to be of age, of course" I say as I grin at you.  
_  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close_

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

You lay back down on my chest and you were smiling at me as we started planning our future together. At some point our conversation ended and after a while I felt your grip on my shirt loosen, and I knew you were asleep. I smile at your perfectly sleeping body and I hug you even closer to me as I kiss your forehead not wanting to part until I have to.__

[Butch & Buttercup]  
_  
I never want it to stop  
Because I don't wanna start all over  
Start all over  
I was afraid of the dark  
But now it's all that I want  
All that I want, all that I want_

I watch you as you tell me about a new videogame we should play next time we meet as we sat under the tree by your garden. I smile as you say the features of the game and how amazing it will be and how it has to be the first thing we do when we meet again. And I start to think, when _will _we meet again and as I look into your eyes, I know that you were wondering the same thing. I don't want our relationship to fall into pieces just because the stupid people of this place doesn't like us being together. Who cares what they think. Don't they know how hard it was for me to earn your trust? How I never had the patience to do anything like that? I was drawn out of my thoughts when you asked

"Earth to Butch? What're you thinking of?" you ask as you look up at me  
"Just how much I like the night" I say smirking  
"The night? Pfft, you're afraid of the dark!" You start to roll down laughing at my deepest secret that only you and my brothers knew  
"Im not afraid anymore!" I say defending myself  
"So you admit that you were afraid!" you say laughing harder  
"I-I-I… fine, you win." I say sighing in defeat and then smiling at your laughter  
"So what made the dark suddenly so unscarey?" You ask as you calmed down  
"Well, as of the moment, it's the only time I can see you." I say as I kissed you on the lips. I felt you smile against my lips and after a while we parted.  
"I wish that can change… I mean, there's no people out at night where we can steal candy from." Buttercup says pouting a little as I laugh  
"It will, soon. I mean, who cares what Townsville has to say, right?" I say enthusiastically  
"For one, my sisters and your brothers." You say  
"They're about to break. And when they do, they wont care what others have to say either. And then we can be together in daylight." I say as you smile a little__

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

"But for now…?" You ask as you slump down and lean onto my chest  
"For now, I'm glad we can still see each other." I say as I place my arms around you to let you rest further onto my chest  
"Me too" You say as you yawned and as you start to fall asleep.  
_  
_I held you in that position and as I saw the sky from a far turning light blue, I held you tighter as I kiss the top of your head and sigh as I say "I'm sorry Buttercup, I have to go." And I gently lay you down on the grass. __

[No POV]__

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

The three boys met up above the Utonium house as they all were reluctant to go. Butch sighed and Boomer was still staring at Bubble's form and Brick coughed a little to get their attention.

"We have to go before someone sees us." Brick says looking back at Blossom's window for one last time. Boomer and Butch nod and they all flew away leaving a Blue Red Green streak behind them.__

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah)  
Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

The three girls woke up not long after the boys left. As they each looked beside them, they start to recall what happened the night before, and all of them wonder if it really happened or if it was all a dream. But each of them stared at the sky as the sun rose, and they all saw the tri-color streak. __

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeah, it's kind of short. And I know, it's against rules so just to make sure. I don't own the song, the characters or anything for that matter.

So hope you liked it! Don't forget to REVIEW~~


End file.
